Various types of toilet paper dispensers are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a toilet paper dispenser with a slidable shelf including a cabinet having a right side, a left side, a back side, a top side, a bottom side, a continuous front surface, an interior compartment, and a hinged front door. What has been further needed is for each of a right slot of a pair of slots and a left slot of a pair of slots to be horizontally disposed within an interior surface of the right side of the cabinet and the left side of the cabinet, respectively. A right edge of a shelf and a left edge of a shelf are removably and slidably engageable within the right slot and the left slot, respectively. Lastly, what has been needed is for each of a pair of apertures to be disposed within the interior surface of each of the right side of the cabinet and the left side of the cabinet. A toilet paper roller is removably suspendable between the pair of apertures, and a plurality of toilet paper rolls is vertically stackable within the interior compartment of the cabinet atop the shelf. Unlike other toilet paper dispensers, the toilet paper dispenser with a slidable shelf can be flush mounted within the bathroom wall to maximize storage space within a bathroom. Additionally, the toilet paper dispenser with a slidable shelf enhances hygiene, since the plurality of toilet paper rolls are stored within an enclosed structure that protects them from dust, hair, and other pollutants typically found within the bathroom.